Amantes de luna llena
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Él sólo la mira, la escruta, la desea. Y ella gime al saber todo lo que produce en él."


**Basado en la frase: **"Amantes de luna llena"  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se alzan al cielo, y como cada mes allí está ella; la luna, tan brillante, tan perfecta, tan llena, tan magnifica que de inmediato los cabellos castaños<em>- y realmente alborotados.<em>-, ojos mieles, cuerpo _casi_ perfecto y sobre todo inteligencia innata invaden su mente, sabiendo perfectamente que ese día ella vendría, como cada vez, como cada oportunidad que la luna llena se alzaba en el horizonte, siendo quizás ese el encuentro más emocionante y placentero de todos.

Entonces ella llega, asiste a la cita silenciosamente acordada. Llega como cada mes, con su imponente actitud, esa que le provoca torturarla, matarla, pero a la vez besarla, desnudarla e introducirse en ella rápidamente.

El vestido que utiliza es demasiado para su autocontrol, sobre todo si se ciñe tan perfectamente en el cuerpo de la mujer frente a sí, sin mencionar el pequeño rayo de luna que la ilumina y la hace lucir más hermosa de lo que ya es.

Y se miran.

Sus miradas se unen, se funden, casi _arden_ al hacer contacto. Se hablan sin palabras, pero realmente ¿quién las necesita? ¿Para qué son necesarias las palabras? ¿Por qué hay que utilizarlas?

El rubio no tiene la respuesta. La castaña tal vez sí, pero realmente ¿importa la respuesta a semejante e innecesario cuestionamiento?

Y ambos niegan. No. Definitivamente no importa, ni importará nunca, sólo importa ese momento, ese en que lo único que son capaces de pensar es en jadear, gemir, exhalar y volver a jadear.

Él sólo la mira, la escruta, la desea. Y ella gime al saber todo lo que produce en él.

Lo que sigue ninguno sabe como explicarlo. Ella insiste en que él fue quien se acercó y la beso. Él en cambio asegura que fue ella quien lo besó primero. Sin embargo poco después se olvidan del orden y simplemente continúan besándose.

La luna brilla con más intensidad, y los besos de la pareja comienzan a acelerarse. Lentamente piezas de ropa van cayendo en el suelo de la sala, mientras a tropezones y leves tanteos el rubio dirige a la castaña a su habitación, en la cual cada mes, cada día demuestran que el odio y el deseo pueden ir de la mano.

Porque ella es rojo, él verde. Y aunque no hacen un buen contraste ellos demuestran todo lo contrario cada noche, porque él es Slytherin, ella Gryffindor y pese a que lo único que puede existir entre ellos es odio siguen allí besándose con la misma intensidad y con un par de ropas menos.

Hermione gime… ¿O es Draco quién lo hace?

Dos pares de manos exploran un cuerpo diferente al suyo, logrando hacer gemir, jadear y suspirar a su acompañante. Se reconocen, se tocan, se admiran, se miran, se sienten, se desean y se _besan_… como cada vez que sienten ganas.

Ella se muerde un labio, pensativa. ¿Cómo es posible que este en esa situación? ¿Por qué simplemente no se negó la primera vez? ¿Por qué continuó asistiendo? ¿Por qué demonios no pudo contenerse? ¿¡Por qué!

¿Por qué destruir su _tan_ equilibrada vida? ¿Por él? ¡Ja! Verdaderamente había enloquecido, o tal vez debería decirlo de otra forma- y _que no la hiciera tan culpable._- y la verdad era que él tenía la culpa de todo, él la había enloquecido.

Todo era culpa de él. Narcisista, engreído, idiota, maldito, ex mortífago y sangre pura, sí, absolutamente todo era culpa de él, porque él la había seducido, la había tentado y ella simplemente no pudo evitar _caer_.

Y entonces gritó. Lo hizo cuando recibió la primera estocada del rubio.

Él simplemente gruñó. Y en vez de culpar a la castaña por aquella situación, se culpó a sí mismo, porque sí, él era el culpable de que ella gimiera, de que ella jadeara, de que ella cayese en la tentación y sobre todo de que gritara su nombre al llegar al éxtasis.

Es su culpa que sean amantes, es su culpa que se vean todas las noches, pero que sobre todo se vean las noches de luna llena. Porque son las noches en que más se identifican, las noches en que todos sus problemas más se minimizan y es en la noche en que se permiten acariciarse más lento de lo normal.

Y el éxtasis los golpea a ambos, al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Haciéndolos gritar, gemir y caer agotados en la cama, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor adornando su frente.

Respiran, mejor dicho su respiración es igual a como si hubiesen asistido a un maratón. Y a pesar de que tratan de controlarlo, era imposible no darse cuenta de que el acto anterior los ha consumido por completo.

Es él quien se apoya en su brazo y la admira. Observa como los pechos de ella suben y bajan a medida que la castaña regula su respiración, y el verla así le fascina, le enternece, le excita de nuevo, pero se controla y sonríe notablemente.

- ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?- cuestiona.

Ella le mira, sonríe y suspira después.

- Sí, definitivamente lo sé.- afirma ella sin quitar su sonrisa y proporcionándole un fugaz beso al rubio.

Este sonríe contra sus labios, la toma de la nuca y la atrae más hacía él para profundizar el beso.

Y es que la verdad desde hace tiempo ya no son simples _amantes de luna llena_, son algo más, algo que él aún no se atreve admitir, pero que le hace desear regalarle un hermoso anillo de diamantes a la castaña, y que también le genera unas ganas inmensas de pedirle que se quede todas las noches y todos los días que le resten de vida.

Pero no lo hace, sin embargo lo desea y sabe que un día no lo aguantará más, que simplemente sacará ese anillo que compró hace meses y se lo dará a ella, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Y sabe que muy seguramente ella aceptará, que lo hará feliz y que muchos niños rubios, también castaños llenaran la Mansión Malfoy.

Sonríe y la besa de nuevo. La verdad no importa, porque más importa besarla, disfrutarla, amarla un tiempo más antes de que se marche de nuevo.

Sólo espera que pueda sentir el sol y a ella junto a él.


End file.
